Snarky's Big Book of Challenges
by SnarkyShinx
Summary: As the title implies, my book of challenges. Get comfortable, perhaps grab a blanket and bunker down cause these are going to get long. Enjoy!
1. Reclaiming the Rocks!

Pelts pressed together, clumped tightly in the shelter of the undergrowth lay the unusually large patrol of ThunderClan warriors. Their eyes gleamed with anticipation and rage, gaze directed at the faint beams of light that shimmered through the broad leaves. Lips curled to reveal bared teeth but no cat dared move or create sound in fear of giving away their position. The brown tabby at the head had given more than a few warning glares to his warriors, threatening them with a lapse of silence. His crown tilted back to the undergrowth edge, peering out on the pebbly shore at a large grouping of boulders. Currently, many thick pelted felines were languidly stretching, basking in the sunlight's warmth.

The small reddish feline huddled next to the slightly larger, cinder colored apprentice. Her vivid ruby red orbs shone with excitement and anger. Ever since she and the others of the previous patrol had been told off by these useless RiverClan fish eaters, she had quickly grown to despise them. Instinctively, her pelt bristled and ears fell back, pinned against her cranium. Her cinder furred companion whispered in comfort;

"Careful, Redpaw. You'll get your chance to fight too. Just wait until Pinestar gives the signal."

"Quiet Cinderpaw!" another apprentice with ginger fur hissed harshly to the cinder apprentice, glaring at her with a single amber gaze. This was the final result of his early on skirmish with Redpaw. Pinestar's tail swished once, his amber gaze meeting the warriors' and giving a light nod. Yowling, the brown tabby burst from the undergrowth, ThunderClan cats hot on his tail as they charged out of their hiding place.

ThunderClan cats plowed ahead with furious snarls and shrieks, taking the remaining RiverClan cats by surprise. Some scurried off the rocks and prepared to flee while others leapt head first into the fray of bristled pelts.

Redpaw left Cinderpaw's side, colliding rather abruptly with a larger, light brown tom. The reddish feline bounced back a mouse tail from the impact and dropped into a crouch to regain balance. She fluffed up her pelt with a loud hiss, trying to make herself bigger though it made no difference. Her opponent's fur fluffed up even larger before lunging. Claws lashed out at her head but Redpaw managed to duck, the blow connecting with one of her ears and creating a small nick. While lowered on the playing field, the red apprentice dove forward at the RiverClan cat's exposed belly. Snarling triumphantly, she drew a long slice down the white belly fur and watched in pride as scarlet drops spewed out and dappled the gray stones beneath their paws.

Yowling in pain, the brown tom scurried off towards the river. Redpaw yowled after him with pride, watching the fleeing RiverClan cats. She looked around for another opponent in hopes they all hadn't run away. Something bright ginger crashed into her side and sent the young apprentice sprawling. Looking up with startled ruby orbs, she stared into the narrowed green orbs of RiverClan's deputy; Carpfin. The same boastful she-cat who claimed ThunderClan would never reclaim Sunning Rocks.

"Looks like you're wrong," Redpaw smirked up at the ginger tabby who leaned down and snarled.

"Wrong nothing!" Carpfin hissed, saliva dripping from her exposed fangs. "ThunderClan will never have Sunning Rocks as long as I'm here! And I'm certainly not going to be stopped by a kit!"

The last insult stung, repeatedly reminding Redpaw of her height challenge. Everyone saw her as a kit because of her size. For StarClan's sake she was nearly eight moons now! Her unusually colored eyes narrowed, pearl white teeth bared in a ferocious snarl. She scrambled to her paws in a flash and moments later, she had found those same teeth clamped around Carpfin's leg.

The ginger tabby yowled, striking her other paw at her opponent. Her long claws struck Redpaw's crown and drew a small amount of crimson drops. The small apprentice let go only to receive teeth around her throat. The grip tightened quickly and Redpaw felt a sticky substance dribble down her pelt.

"Let her go, Carpfin!" a familiar snarl echoed. Turning her fading gaze to the voice, young Redpaw spotted a wall of ThunderClan cats, no RiverClan cats among them. "Your warriors have fled and you are defeated. Harm another hair on her pelt and you won't be returning to your camp." Pinestar's usually calm stance had been changed to a full on teeth bared, fur bristled, and claws unsheathed.

The ginger tabby growled through reddish fur, hissing loudly before releasing her grip. Redpaw thumped against the small stones with a startled gasp. Her former captor backed up a few fox lengths as a white patched, black she-cat approached her apprentice. "You have won the battle but not the war," the green-eyed tabby snarled. "I promise on my life that RiverClan will be back. However, we will not lose. Prepare yourself Pinestar." With the last of her threats snarled out, the ginger tabby bolted in the opposite direction and splashed into the safety of the river. Her pelt disappeared on the other side and through the thick clumps of reeds.

"ThunderClan!" Pinestar's yowl boomed through the open air. "We have taken the rocks again! Do not let their petty threats get to us! ThunderClan will always have Sunning Rocks!" Agreeing with his triumph speech, all ThunderClan warriors yowled and cheered at their victory.

Despite her place on the ground, still dazed beside Nightfrost, Redpaw couldn't help but cheer with them. Her first battle and she had won. She had many more to come, but there was one thing for certain: ThunderClan had take control of Sunning Rocks. And that was all that mattered.

_An excerpt from another one of my stories, _Altered Forms, _that I haven't gotten this far on. __This is Redpaw's first real battle with RiverClan even though it wasn't much of one. It was a few RiverClan warriors vs. an entire battle patrol of ThunderClan cats. But there you go! One of my challenges that doesn't end with death! Aren't you proud?_

_-Snarky (Redkit of LeafClan)_


	2. Fishing

_The small, dark gray tom wriggled closer to his mother. Her beautiful misty blue fur enveloped him in a warm embrace. A soft purr escaped his closed maw, tail lightly swaying with delight. Sun dappled grass surrounded the pair, nothing but silence cascading around them. The noise suddenly increased with rushing water as streams appeared flowing with the clear liquid. Over the noise, the young tom could hear his name._

"Mistpaw...Mistpaw...MISTPAW!"

The said gray tom awoke with a start, the dream fading. He looked around with a dark green gaze and surveyed the interior of the apprentice den. Beside him stood his calico furred sibling; Floodpaw.

"Hmm?" Mistpaw mewed as his bright response. Floodpaw's pale green orbs rolled with annoyance.

"I said, we've got fishing practice this morning. Lazy furball," he added darkly. Mistpaw scrambled to his paws in a rushed manner, spotting the calico tail disappear through the fronds lining the apprentice den. Near the camp entrance sat a delicate silver tabby she-cat and a larger, dark brown tabby. Floodpaw was nearing the duo and within seconds he was waiting at their side. Mistpaw brought of the rear with swift pawsteps.

Without words, the small patrol of four marched out of camp and through RiverClan territory. Mudsplash, the brown tabby, halted several tail lengths from the edge of a stream.

"Fishing is a delicate practice," he meowed calmly, his silver furred companion nodding her agreement.

"You must keep your shadow off the water's surface," added the she-cat; Pondflower by name. "Give it a try and we'll see where you need work."

Floodpaw immediately scurried to the edge, perfectly positioned against the grass with a slightly outstretched paw. Mistpaw joined his brother beside him, staring in wonder at the reflections of the water. Floodpaw's white paw shot forward, snagging a dark shape in the water. The dark gray tom had no time to react before something slimy slapped against his face.

Yowling in terror, Mistpaw jerked aside and effectively tripped over his own paws. Headfirst, he collided with the cold water. His eyes clamped shut tightly before instinct took over and he was bobbing above the surface, coughing and sputtering. On the shore, all three cats were stifling laughs. Still stricken with fear, Mistpaw crawled back onto the safety of land, gazing blearily up at the patrol members.

"In all my moons teaching apprentices, never have I seen prey attack a cat," Pondflower released a short bark of laughter, Mudsplash joining in with a deeper sound. Floodpaw was practically sobbing as tears came to his eyes from laughing too much.

Mistpaw felt hot shame burn into his pelt. He had messed up his first attempt at fishing. What would the other apprentices think? Before he could even think about sulking off, Floodpaw appeared at his side, a content grin on his features.

"That was some fancy dive!" he exclaimed. "Let's do it again; this time though, let's stay on the shore, hmm?"

"Agreed," Mistpaw shivered, laughing with amusement returning into his dark green eyes.

_Challenge for Clan of Clouds_


	3. New Beginnings

Moonlight glinted off unsheathed claws, the usually bright stars faded from the sky almost completely. A chill in the air sent fur on edge, the snow beneath pads becoming slowly unbearable. Hot air puffed out as nearly transparent clouds, dissipating upon contact with the freezing winds. Tightly packed groupings of felines huddled in the shelter of dead bracken, glowing orbs of amber, blue, yellow, and green shining through the darkness. A sharp snap of a twig set everyone on startled alert, a caterwaul of screeching erupting from the barren plants.

"For the glory of NightClan, attack!"

Clumps of cats burst from their shelter, kicking white flurries in their wake as they charged down the snowy slope. On the opposite side, another large attacking force met head on, plowing through the snow with snarls. They leaped, hissed, tackled, and clawed. As the fighting went on down in the small valley, blood stained the snow and tufts of fur lay scattered about. While everyone was locked in combat, I struggled around my battling clanmates, squealing like a kit to avoid getting hit by a stray swipe.

I yelped, startled, as a ball of gray fluff barreled into my side. I was sent sprawling and was pinned against the snow without a chance to retaliate. I stared up in horror at a pair of bloodthirsty yellow orbs of a LightClan apprentice.

"Oh look!" she sneered, lips curled back to reveal sharp ivories. "NightClan's so weak they bring kits to battle!"

"I'm an apprentice!" I roared in protest. "My name is Littlepaw!"

"Certainly fits," the golden dappled apprentice snickered, implying my tiny size compared to her. "Apprentice or not, all NightClan cats are not welcome here. Say hello to StarClan for me, kit." Snarling violently, the LightClan apprentice tore out tufts of my red-brown fur. Howling in fury, I struggled to fight back as blood dribbled out wounds. She was playing with me, I could see it in her glinting eyes. She grew tired within moments and went in for the kill, sinking a large maw around my neck. There came a loud snap and all went black.

...

I looked around frantically with wild amber eyes. Fear still stuck inside, I could hardly move. Gleaming stars surrounded me and a figure of an overly familiar feline materialized before me. She had long, brown fur with black tabby stripes. Her paws were a bold white as was her tailtip. She had warm amber eyes, like mine.

"Welcome Littlepaw, to the ranks of StarClan," she meowed.

"Briarstep," I answered, using the cat's name. My mother's name. "Does that mean I am dead?" The brown tabby nodded solemnly. She released a depressive sigh, "You died too early. Twistedstar made you an apprentice too early."

"But I'm four moons old!" I protested, biting back the retort that apprentices were supposed to be made at six moons. Twistedstar had believed kits were more useful at this age and more apprentices meant more warriors in his cold blue eyes.

"Not old enough," Briarstep shook her head. "But as my son, I cannot stand by and watch you live with us. You must return to the world of the living." She leaned forward and touched her nose to my forehead. "Goodbye my dearest Littlepaw. My beautiful son. I will see you soon." There was a flash of bright white light that caused blindness, and everything went black like before.

...

"Oh, Tansyleaf! Please save him! He can't leave!"

"Hush, Sweetpaw. Tansyleaf is trying her best."

"But I need him, Hollowfur! I need my Berrypaw!"

Hearing loud voices shouting near my ears, I stirred and blinked open my eyes, however, I only saw inky pools of shadows. I turned my head to the nearest voice; a frantic young she-cat by the sound. I believe her name was Sweetpaw.

"Berrypaw, my love!" I was caught in a soft embrace, a loud purring sound echoing next to my left ear. "You're awake! I thought you'd left me! I'm so happy you survived!"

"Survived?" I mewed in confusion, blinking but I continued to see nothing but darkness. I heard a weak sigh, "You were attacked by a fox." I then felt a whap on my head. I hissed, recoiling.

"What was that for?!" I snarled, fur bristling. I couldn't exactly see who hit me, but I had a fairly good theory.

"You mouse-brain!" Sweetpaw hissed. "You going off in the middle of the night without telling me and you end up getting attacked by a fox! I could've lost you! Berrypaw, you're too mouse-brained for your own good."

_Berrypaw? It was then the name hit me. I brushed it off at first but then realized they were talking about me. But I wasn't Berrypaw. I was Littlepaw. How could my clanmates not know who I am? Then again, no one in NightClan is called Sweetpaw, Hollowfur, or Tansyleaf. Where am I?_ "Where exactly am I?"

"Berrypaw you ignorant badger!" hissed Sweetpaw. Whoever named her that certainly hadn't known of her temper. "Honestly, the fox attack must have messed up your brain or something. You're in LeafClan camp. Specifically, Tansyleaf's den."

_LeafClan? Yet another term that makes no sense. Only Clans I know of are LightClan and NightClan._ "Can you tell me why I can't see anything?" I asked shortly, deciding to ask of why everything was dark.

"You mean you can't see?" a new voice spoke. A voice, soft like honey in green-leaf. "Oh StarClan forbid. I'm sorry Berrypaw dear, but the fox scratched at your eyes. You're blind."

_Blind?! What's that supposed to mean?! And what fox?! I was in the middle of a battle when that fox-hearted LightClan apprentice ended my life!_ "I'm not blind!" I screeched furiously, unable to grasp the cold truth. "And my name isn't Berrypaw either! I'm Littlepaw! Littlepaw of NightClan!"

"NightClan?" the honey-soft voice mewed in thought. "There isn't any NightClan around here. Come Berrypaw dear, the shock is getting to you. Sit down now, please, and I'll give you some thyme."

"No!" I howled, shoving past stiff bodies who were caught up in their own moment of shock. I tripped over my own paws and own of the den entrance through a draping barrier of moss. I tumbled to my side, screeching and most likely drawing attention from the other startled felines in the clearing. Unfamiliar cat scent filled my nostrils, more panic rushing to my head. I had to get out of here!

"Berrypaw? You alright?" an older tom's voice came closer. I shrank back in fear, yowling and spitting.

"No! I'm not alright! I can't be here any longer! This can't be happening!" Blindly, no pun intended, I scrambled to my paws and charged forward. On luck, I managed to not run into anything. I felt thorns scrape my pelt as I charged past the entrance, feeling soft grass beneath each paw. Stumbling, I nearly tripped over roots, nearly landing on my face. I could hear startled prey running for cover as I thundered past, breathing heavily and out of control.

Up ahead, I could hear a low rumble. As I continued running further, the thundering sound became louder. It sounded like waves crashing against rocks. Blood rushed to my ears and I couldn't hear the fearful yowls behind me as the ground below me disappeared. Gravity pulled me closer to the crashing waves. My flailing paws hit stray branches protruding from the cliff face.

Water met my face and splashed down my throat. I lashed out my paws in an attempt to swim but it was no use as I continued falling through the rapids. The darkness remained in my vision. I lost consciousness as my head collided with a rock, now a limp form of red-brown fur floating down the violent waves.

_Challenge for Clan of Clouds_


	4. Hidden Revenge

Bleary-eyed, a small black and white kitten peered out at the new fallen snow. With curious amber orbs, she stared in awe at how white flurries covered the camp's interior. Turning her crown back inside the den, she called out;

"Nightwing, may I go outside and play?" her voice held kit-like innocence, usually meaning she had a hidden meaning that she was keeping from her mother.

"Yes, Splitkit," came a weary sigh. "You may go." At her mother's permission, the black and white kitten grinned and leaped from the bramble lining. Splitkit was certainly an odd name choice, but it truly fit her looks. Splitkit, in fact, had a color split down the middle of her face. Half of it being black, the other being white. The kitten however, never let it get to her. Until of course...

"Hey, Splitface! What'cha think of the snow? Guess you don't see much of it living in a twoleg nest!" The voice boomed with malice, a chorus of laughter joining in. As the split face kitten whirled around, pelt bristled, she spotted the humorous blue orbs of her denmate; Stonekit. The stone furred kit was nearly six moons. Another few sun rises and he would be joining Quietpaw and Shypaw in the apprentice den. On either side of the slate gray tom was a pretty yellow tabby and a blue-gray she-cat. These two were respectively known as Dawnkit and Rainkit.

"If I've told you once, I've told you all a thousand times; I'm not a kittypet!" Splitkit roared, threatening to lunge as the trio advanced. With narrowed amber eyes, she noticed that most of the jeering came from Dawnkit and Stonekit. Rainkit was holding back and looking sorry for the younger, misfortunate kit. Splitkit ignored her for the most part and instead focused on the larger stone tom.

"Sure," he purred, amusement glinting in his dark blue eyes. "And I'm Clan leader. Right, Dawnkit?"

"That makes me the deputy!" the yellow she-cat cheered, purring and bumping her muzzle with Stonekit. "And Rainkit the medicine cat!" The blue-gray she-cat never interjected her opinion. As her denmates turned to question her silence, they abruptly paused and decided to leave her alone.

Splitkit hissed. "Back off! All of you! You've got no right to tease me! Nightwing's a Clan cat, as is Whitestag!"

"But he wasn't before," Dawnkit put in, smirking proudly to the others. "Whitestag was in fact, a kittypet. Therefore, that makes you a kittypet!" Stonekit laughed, "Run back to your twoleg nest and munch on rabbit droppings! Go sulk around while us Clan cats survive in the wild. The outside world is much too dangerous for someone like you!"

Splitkit felt her blood boil. Her claws were frantically morphing between sheathed and unsheathed. Her amber gaze darkened and the taunts slowly registered in her mind. "Therefore, that makes you a kittypet! The outside world is much too dangerous for someone like you. Run back to your twoleg nest and munch on rabbit droppings!"

Her jaws parted to reveal sharp pearl fangs, releasing a savage hiss. The trio had stopped laughing to stare at her just before the black and white kit had tackled Stonekit and held him against the snowy earth. Caught up in rage, she swiped her claws over the gray tom's nose, a sharp slice appearing through the dull pink rose color. Another furious lash caught his muzzle and crimson droplets spattered the white flurried ground.

"Dewshine! Splitkit's gonna kill Stonekit!" Dawnkit wailed in fear, racing for the nursery to meet her mother halfway. The golden dappled queen darted from the sheltered hole and was at Stonekit's side, dragging the enraged kit aside with a hefty toss. Dazed and cold, Splitkit landed several tail lengths away from the scene.

"Stonekit!" Dewshine gasped in horror, spotting the blood around the kit. "Poor dear, are you alright?"

"Not as long as that mange-pelt lives!" he snarled, blue gaze directed at Splitkit. "You heard Dawnkit- that fox-heart tried to kill me! And I did nothing wrong!"

"Fox dung!" Splitkit snarled back, the strong curse rolling off her tongue. Dewshine gasped, ushering Stonekit, Rainkit, and Dawnkit back into the nursery before setting her sights back on the color split kit. The golden dappled queen paused at the entrance and mumbled something. Nightwing appeared and by her expression, she did not look pleased.

"...nothing but a disgrace..." Splitkit heard parts as she was too caught up in anger to take in the entire conversation. "...punished...three moons..."

...

"That fox-heart! I should've killed him when I had the chance!" the spirit of Splitface hissed angrily, her death mere moments ago. Her dark amber gaze bore into her motionless body in the center of ThunderClan's camp, her pelt stained with mud and blood- both hers and Lightstar's. She was comforted by her mentor- Snaketail. The mottled tabby tom tried to ease her stress.

"There will be a time for revenge," he meowed calmly. "There will always be a time for revenge. After all, death is but a door. Stonesoul shall get his revenge. Just as you promised."

_For those who have read _Death is but a Door,_ this is about Splitface and her long-ago hatred for Stonesoul. It didn't jut start on the day she was executed. It started from her first days as an innocent kitten. Her revenge story is _Death is but a Door_, but this emphasizes how her revenge plot came to be._

_-Snarky (Redkit of LeafClan)_


	5. Lost and Found

Through the heavy snowfall, a small, green-eyed shape bounded forward. Her tiny white pelt blended in perfectly with the white flurries, the only thing visible being her bright green eyes. She pelted through the falling flakes, determination in her narrowed gaze as the taunts came back to her mind.

_"I bet you couldn't even reach the ThunderClan border!"_

She could just imagine the satisfied smirk upon Stormkit's face. Her sister had once again proved that Icekit was a failure. "I'll show you," the kitten growled to herself, trying to ignore the white clouding her vision. "I'll show you and all of ShadowClan what Icekit is capable of."

With that statement, the white furred kitten of ShadowClan continued her short bounds through the heavy clumps of frozen water. Cold flakes dotted her pelt which she promptly ignored. Sure, the cold air was getting to her, but reaching the border was far too important. Her remaining pride was on the line. Using less than graceful springs, Icekit raced past snow covered pine trees, her warm breath evaporating in the air. More than once she stumbled either over her own clumsy paws or over the concealed roots of the surrounding, ominous trees.

By now, her paws were beginning to ache. Never had she run this much in a short amount of time in the nursery. She was used to short games of chase that usually ended quickly leaving plenty of time for rest. And never had she played these types of games with her littermates. For unknown reasons declared by Littlebird, Icekit had a harder time breathing whenever exercising too much or being out in the cold. Already, Icekit had halted her strides, currently propped up against a sturdy pine tree and breathing heavily. With each short breath, she exhaled a shrill wheeze, the energy to move dwindling.

"No," she protested to herself, coughing and wheezing again. "I have to show Stormkit. I have to prove that I can reach the ThunderClan border. Maybe then, I'll be noticed. Maybe then, Pinestar will make me an apprentice. Yes. I must continue." Despite her aching paws and heavy chest, Icekit surged forward through the snow showers, pain however clouding over the determination in her eyes.

"Ouch!" she yelped suddenly, her left paw stinging with raw pain as it fell into a sheltered hole made by some burrowing animal. Hopping around to examine it, Icekit figured she wouldn't be able to put any weight on it for it had been sprained. "StarClan forbid," she sighed in defeat, sitting herself down to recover her bearings. "If only Littlebird was here. No matter, no injured paw is going to stop me from reaching the border. How far is it?" Her dark green gaze floated from tree to tree, now trying to figure out which way the border was. She furiously looked for her pawprints but was left aghast as the snow had quickly hidden them.

Worry flashed through her round, green orbs, her pelt now shuddering. Panic surged through her body and she started hyperventilating. In seconds, her breathing was once again shortened and followed by pained wheezing. "No no no no no no no!" Icekit wailed, cold tears streaming down her face. "I can't be lost! No! Stormkit! Snowwing! Pinestar! Anyone! Take me back! I can't be lost! Please!" The sobbing kit collapsed, wheezing and coughing, eyes glued shut with pain.

"There there, young one," a soft voice reached her ears, an overly warm embrace surrounding her. "You're safe now." As the previously wailing kit looked up, her green eyes met a soft blue. She glanced around to see she was embraced by a large white and gray tom tom. The tom in question bent down to lick the top of her head. "You are far from camp, little one, but I am here to guide you back. StarClan wishes not for you to join their ranks today. Come, we must return."

Icekit found herself able to stand, forgetting about her injured paw as the large tom nudged her forward. As she took several steps through the snow, it was clearly revealed that her paw had not been experiencing pain although the kitten paid little to no attention to it. The snowy duo walked through the drifts, leaving Icekit to wonder why the snowfall had began to slow. No longer was it a blizzard, it was instead a light drizzle.

Very soon, the camp's entrance came into view. Icekit was overwhelmed as she sprinted ahead, wailing for her mother. From the shadows emerged a lithe white she-cat who quickly wrapped herself protectively around her kit. "Icekit, you're back. Please don't ever leave again."

"I promise mother," Icekit promised, her green gaze floated back to the lightly falling flurries, spotting a starry-furred tom. "Thanks!" she called and received a nod in return before the StarClan cat faded from view, a heavy blizzard now taking his place.

"Who are you talking to, sweet?" Snowwing asked her daughter, releasing her from a tight hold.

"A friend," Icekit smiled, still staring where her guardian had disappeared. She sneezed once and wriggled away from her mother. "Come on! I'm cold!" She only made three steps before yelping, "Ouch!"

"Icekit! What is it?"

"My paw!"

_So now she remembers,_ the starry feline chuckled. _Good luck dear Icekit. Remember what lesson has been learned today. I wish you a safe journey through life and look forward to seeing you again. My beautiful daughter..._

_-Snarky (Redpaw of LeafClan)_


	6. Fictional Tails

"Hurry up, slowpoke! Ivytail's going to tell us a story!"

"I'm coming! Oh, Tumblekit, watch out!"

"Oomph!" the black and white bundle of fluff collided head on with a large black tom. Rather than hissing and throwing a fit, the tom stared them down with warm amber eyes, purring, "Well well, what's the hurry, you two? There's not a fire in the camp is there?"

"No Blackstorm, sir," Tumblekit bowed to the warrior in apology as his brown and white brother brought up the rear.

"We're going to listen to Ivytail's story!" chimed Kestrelkit, bobtail waving in excitement. Blackstorm smiled, "Then I suppose you better get going. I thought I heard Cloudkit and Skykit in there, begging Ivytail to begin."

Kestrelkit gasped, "They're going to start the story without us! Come on Tumblekit!" The bobtailed kitten sped off across the hollow, his black and white sibling close behind as they called a farewell to the senior warrior. The duo shoved past the heather patch, relieved to see Ivytail not yet start. Her amber eyes lit up at the kits' entrance, her naturally coiled tail swishing over her white paws. Two smaller kits, both white furred in color, sat just in front of the elder. Their heads turned at their denmates arrival and both cheered.

Tumblekit and Kestrelkit found their seats beside Cloudkit and Skykit, now looking up expectantly at the silver, black and white elder. She chuckled, "Now that everyone's here, I suppose I can start the story. Any preferences?"

"First four leaders!" cried Cloudkit.

"The day the sun disappeared!" Skykit shrieked, bouncing up and down.

"Brokenstar's reign!" Tumblekit yowled.

"The Great Journey!" Kestrelkit squeaked. Ivytail purred, silencing them with a swish of her tail. "So many choices; how about a new story instead?" All four heads bobbed in agreement, settling down in comfort to listen to the story.

"Back in the past, a long time ago, before the Great Journey, all four Clans lived in peace..."

"This isn't going to be one of those boring stories, is it?" Tumblekit piped up. The others silenced him, "Shhhh!"

_"...during this time of peace, a certain warrior of WindClan- Rageswipe he was called- believed the Clans were too peaceful and WindClan specifically was too weak. He knew that WindClan was frowned upon by the other Clans and titled the weakest Clan of the four. He wanted power and the only way to get power was to become leader. So in the dead of night, he murdered both the deputy and leader. In the morning, when their bodies were discovered, Rageswipe proclaimed himself the new leader and named one of his followers- Scarface- as deputy. Once power was bestowed to the newest WindClan leader, Ragestar, called war on the Clans. Every day became a battle skirmish as WindClan tried to expand their territory into the others' lands. He summoned all those who wanted power at the gathering and was proud to find that many of these cats wanted to join his quest for power. Battles worsened and cats were nearly killed everyday. The medicine cats couldn't help keep up with the wounds and tried to talk their leaders out of these meaningless battles. Hareflight- WindClan's medicine cat at the time- spoke out against Ragestar and was killed in cold blood by the great leader himself._

_A moon later, a young kit was born in WindClan during the time of bloody war. She was named Hopekit in hopes of the terrible battles ending. Once apprenticed, Hopepaw spoke out against Ragestar. She would've been killed if not for the efforts of her mother. Her mother volunteered to take the blame and instead of her kit being killed, Ragestar murdered Lilyblossom. Hopepaw was traumatized and quieted her verbal attacks._

_The wars continued and very quickly, WindClan conquered RiverClan. Many were captured, tortured and killed. Only a few escaped and those who did, seeked shelter in ThunderClan. WindClan warriors moved into the watery lands and claimed them as their own. Hopepaw- now Hopelight- continued to watch idly as others were brutally killed, the ground forever stained crimson. The bloodshed would last for many moons to come unless someone challenged Ragestar's authority. She ran away in the middle of the night, seeking shelter in ThunderClan like RiverClan had done. She was surprised to see many ShadowClan warriors there, meaning that Ragestar had successfully conquered ShadowClan's marsh. With a little help from a few of the other warriors, Hopelight was able to convince the members of ShadowClan, RiverClan, and ThunderClan that she was on their side._

_The following morning, the bruised and battered remains of the three Clans attacked WindClan. More bloodshed joined the crimson spattered earth as several felines fell- both from the three conjoined Clans and WindClan. Hopelight surged through the battling clumps, eyes narrowed furiously as she spotted her leader pinning ThunderClan's leader- Deerstar. She stopped and watched in horror as Deerstar- like the many valiant warriors opposing Ragestar- was savagely murdered. Swallowing her tears, Hopelight burst from the shadows and tackled her leader. She hissed and fought back with the fury of a lion. Both were biting and clawing, tearing fur from each other's pelt. With a final cry, Hopelight brought her claws across Ragestar's throat, ending WindClan leader's final life._

_Rain fell, washing away the blood stains. At finding their leader dead, all WindClan cats bowed to Hopelight. Even the other Clan cats paused to bow down. Their chants became heard above the rainfall, 'Hopestar! Hopestar!' The other Clans recognized the she-cat as WindClan's new leader. As Hopelight indeed became leader, wars dwindled and peace was restored to the Clans..."_

"Wow! That's a great story!" Skykit chirped, pouncing on her brother. "Rawr! I'm Hopelight,come to end your evil reign on WindClan, Ragestar!"

"You will never defeat me!" Cloudkit roared back, playfully. Giggles and squeals later, all four kits found themselves wrestling outside in the clearing, leaving the smiling elder in peace.

"I've never heard that one before," Fleetfoot spoke from his nest, lifting his crown to speak with Ivytail. "You made it up, didn't you?"

"What's wrong with that?" Ivytail purred, smiling in triumph. "They've heard the other ones multiple times. I gave them a new story and look- they're already acting it out. Ragestar and Hopelight may have not existed, but they make a for a great action tale. Don't you agree?"

A nod came from the sandy brown tom. "Um, Ivytail?"

"Yes?" the silver, black and white she-cat murmured, setting her head on her paws.

"Do you think...maybe...could you...tell me another made up story?" Fleetfoot mewed, head bowed in embarrassment. A purr rumbled in Ivytail's throat. "Yes, Fleetfoot, but in the morning. I need some sleep."

"Yes, Ivytail," Fleetfoot curled back up in his nest. "Good night."

"Good night."

_-Snarky (Rosekit of MapleClan)_


	7. Bigger They Are, Harder They Fall

_In my head I knew I was great,_

_I received praise for every well executed move._

_For every battle technique that was displayed,_

_I proved that this was my strength._

_Whether it was the bulk of Badgerpaw,_

_Or the agility of Snakepaw,_

_I managed to prove myself the best of the best._

_Some despised me for my abilities,_

_But many adored me._

_I enjoyed the attention I was given,_

_It was my goal to remain making my Clanmates proud._

_It put a smile on my face just to see my parents' prideful expressions._

_My mentor was thrilled._

_Perhaps another moon of training and I would attend the gathering,_

_Not as an apprentice, but a warrior._

_However,_

_With every skill there comes a flaw._

_My sister,_

_Briarpaw she was called,_

_Rose to the ranks of glory._

_Not beside me,_

_But rising past me._

_Hunting was her specialty,_

_Making her a popular idol among the Clan._

_The kits particularly enjoyed her presence,_

_Most often they were practicing their hunting crouch,_

_Many had considered it the "Briarpaw Crouch"._

_It sickened me inside,_

_As her fame increased,_

_My abilities were outshone._

_By my own sister no less!_

_My Clanmates began to ignore me,_

_Just as they had when I was but a kit._

_If they indeed noticed me,_

_It wasn't to praise my skills._

_I could still hear their taunts,_

_"Brindlepaw! Brindlepaw!" they crowed,_

_"Why can't you be more like your sister?"_

_I wanted to snap at them,_

_I wanted to regain my place on top._

_Now, I see that as somewhat selfish,_

_But I didn't think that then._

_"You'll see!" I called out to my former friends,_

_"I can be just like Briarpaw! I'll be the best fighter and hunter!"_

_With those same former friends,_

_They followed me into the woods._

_The followed me with silent snickers,_

_Inwardly knowing I couldn't be as great as my sibling._

_A shrill cry alerted us,_

_Perched in a tree above us sat a robin._

_"An easy kill," Snakepaw mewed softly,_

_"But she'll never catch it," Badgerpaw added._

_I resisted,_

_I resisted the urge to claw the smirks from their flea-bitten muzzles._

_Using what little knowledge I had,_

_I dropped into a crouch._

_With soft and silent paw steps,_

_I inched my way up the trunk._

_The red-breasted robin came further into view,_

_The urge to pounce even greater now that I was experiencing it._

_My haunches wiggled,_

_Ears pinned back I was ready to leap._

_Mouth ajar with fangs I lept,_

_Claws extended._

_A sudden _snap_ brought the robin to senses,_

_Startled, it flew._

_I had no time to halt,_

_I was already mid-air._

_My claws scraped against the branch,_

_Missing it by a whisker._

_Gravity pulled me towards the earth,_

_Everything fell in slow motion._

_A long yowl echoed through the trees,_

_Followed by the _thump_ of a body hitting the leaf littered ground._

_I cringed,_

_My forepaw inflamed as I tried to stand._

_Finding no energy to rise,_

_I lay there in silence,_

_Listening to the snickers._

_They roared and howled,_

_Gasping for breath within each giggle._

_Tears of shame rolled down my cheeks,_

_My body trembling and racked with sobs._

_"Aww, poor Brindle's crying!" Foxpaw wailed with laughter._

_"Go back to mother," the snarky voice of Briarpaw was heard,_

_"You're nothing but a disgrace. You could never compare to me."_

_And so I ran._

_Not back to camp,_

_But away._

_Far away._

_As far as my three paws would take me._

_Tears flooded my vision,_

_Beyond the point of pausing to blink them aside._

_I couldn't stop,_

_I was beyond my breaking point._

_The scent of the border became blurred,_

_I couldn't tell where I was._

_Eventually, I tripped,_

_I was sent sprawling across the ground where twigs lashed out at my pelt._

_I couldn't find the strength to continue,_

_So I lay there,_

_Sobbing my heart out until the tears ran dry._

_I don't know how long I lay there,_

_But it must have been a long while._

_Paw steps thundered closer,_

_I shank back in fear,_

_Fear of my "friends" coming back to add more taunts._

_But I heard no familiar voice._

_"Hey, what's wrong?"_

_The voice- male upon listening closely,_

_Sounded like pure, rich honey._

_He sounded genuinely concerned,_

_A feeling I had not heard as of late._

_"Why are you crying?" he pressed on,_

_"Look at you; you're all dirty. Oh! And your paw, poor thing. What's your name?"_

_"B-Brindlepaw," I stuttered._

_"I'm Tigerpaw," the voice added,_

_A warm flare surrounding the area._

_"Come on then, Brindlepaw," Tigerpaw meowed,_

_"I"ll take you to ShadowClan camp, you can get yourself cleaned up there."_

_I leaned on the tom's shoulder,_

_Grateful for a concerned soul that which I could fall back on._

_Padding further on I left my past behind,_

_My friends, my Clanmates, my sister..._

_They all became shadows as I was led farther into the trees._

_All dark memories fading,_

_Replaced with the hopes of a better life._

My first challenge for FallenClan. Called _Best of the Best._ And since I didn't want a particularly sad ending- read some of my other one-shots to see what I'm talking about- I decided to give Brindlepaw a happier ending. Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Without Him

_Without him..._

Life became dull.

_Without him..._

Everything I once knew faded.

_Without him..._

My life had twisted into chaos.

_Without him..._

I can't move on.

_Without him..._

I no longer sleep.

_Without him..._

I cannot eat without feeling sick to my stomach.

_Without him..._

I haven't the strength to move on.

_Without him..._

I forever cry myself to sleep.

_Without him..._

My heart continues to ache, never to be healed.

_Without him..._

I no longer care.

_Without him..._

Nothing is worth living for.

_Without him..._

My life has no purpose.

_Without him..._

I am alone.

_Without him..._


	9. Swirling Waters

Quick pawsteps hurtled through the undergrowth, bright pink paw pads barely touching the earth as if a savage, hungry fox were on their tails. The forest foliage whipped at the duo's pelts, yet neither paid any attention. The blood was pounding in their ears, breath short and labored as their pace sped up if even possible. Strings of light peered in through the open gaps, signifying the exit at the far end of the upcoming bramble patch. A flash of brindle took the lead, overtaking the brown tabby pelt of her challenger. Amber eyes narrowed with confidence, the brindle patterned she-cat bunched her muscles, lowering herself to the ground with each step. Mere tail lengths in front of the brambles, she made the final crouch before springing from the leaf littered earth, soaring over the obstacle with a triumphant yowl as her white paws hit the soft grass on the other side.

From behind her, came a startled screech, followed by the crash of a body hitting something. That said something happened to be the brambles, while the crash was undoubtedly the brown tabby. Hissing and spitting, clawing thorns from her ruffled pelt, the tabby emerged with a hostile glare in her yellow orbs.

"Yeah, thanks a lot for letting me run into that stupid bramble patch," she growled, wincing as a thorn was pulled out, drawing a flicker of crimson.

"Come off it Briarpaw," laughed the brindle patterned feline, amusement flickering in her amber optics. "It was simply a race and your clumsy paws weren't enough to match those of a true winner. Namely, me." Her white chest puffed out in pride, giving her ruffled pelt a few swift licks.

"You come off it, Brindlepaw," spat the tabby. "If you keep filling up that ego, your head's going to explode. Now I guess we'd better go back to camp and explain why we left camp; followed by an earful of Stoatwhisker's endless ranting."

"The morning is still young," Brindlepaw protested lightly, white paws dragging her towards the loud gurgle of the stream that was moving at a particularly swift rate. More quick than usual. "Let's say we were out hunting," she peered over the edge.

"Then we'll go back into the forest and catch something, not waste time out here looking for fish like a RiverClanner," Briarpaw sniffed indignantly, appalled at attempting something so mouse-brained. The brindle lump gave a shrug of her shoulders. "But it's fun. Besides, it's not that hard," she meowed calmly. "Pikepaw showed me how. You have to hold out your paw like this-" her white paw hovered above the surface. "-an then you have to make sure your shadow isn't over the surface-" her lithe frame pulled back slightly. "-and then you strike!" Her paw flashed forward, the power of the motion dragging her full weight forward into the current.

Cold water stinging at her pelt, Brindlepaw surfaced with a loud gasp of shock, amber eyes wide with terror. Briarpaw leaned against the edge, laughing aloud with humor replacing her former rage. "You're right!" she howled with glee. "That is fun!"

"This isn't a joke, Briarpaw!" Brindlepaw snapped wildly, fear in her voice as her paws lashed out helplessly against the strong current. "The current is too strong. Help me out!"

Briarpaw tilted her head to the side, padding daintily on land beside the thrashing figure of her sister. "Hmm, no I don't think I will," she purred, tail flicking.

"You'd leave your own sister out here to drown?" Brindlepaw gasped incredulously, going under for a few seconds and rising into view again with a sharp cough. Briarpaw seemed to be enjoying this. "Well, I suppose one could help out if say, they were treated with something in return."

"Fine, fine!" her sister flailed, struggling to fight the current with the power of her thrashing legs. "What do you want? My place in the gathering? Acing the warrior assessment? Going on patrol with Birchstar?" She spewed out possible answers, hoping her sister would eventually come around and help her out.

"I want your share of tonight and tomorrow's dinner," Briarpaw decided after a long pause of thinking. "Also, could you take my duty of cleaning out the elders' den and checking them for ticks? Much appreciated. Though, it's not like you have much of a choice." She gave a sickeningly sweet smile to which Brindlepaw answered with a yowl, "Alright! My share of food and elder duty! Now get me out of here!"

"Keep your fur on," Briarpaw hissed, gripping a stick within her jaws and thrusting it out in reach of her brindle sister. Another set of pearl white fangs gripped the dead branch and a swift bout of tugging brought Brindlepaw within scruff distance. Briarpaw released the stick and instead sank her fangs into the scruff of her sibling, hoisting her out with a struggled heave. Both flopped on the shore; one soaked and out of breath, the other laughing.

"Dirty trick," Brindlepaw wheezed, coughing out droplets from the stream.

"All good in love and war," Briarpaw teased with a smirk, shifting her position to bump noses. "Sisters?"

"Sisters."

_Challenge for Clan of Clouds. Yeah, Briarpaw and Brindlepaw may have a sisterhood bond but trust me, it all goes downhill from here. This is early on in the apprenticeship where they still hold respect for one another, though it's slowly fading. These siblings are the same characters in _Bigger They Are, Harder They Fall_ and that actually describes their full hatred and break-up. It may seem sweet now, just wait..._

_-Snarky (Ravenpaw of CloudClan)_


	10. Envy Ivy

_Envy._

The one word that described the single emotion of one, insignificant, naive little apprentice.

The silver, black and white she-cat posed herself near the clearing outskirts, gingerly nipping at the mouse in her paws. This was the result of her early morning, solo hunting expedition. No one yet had praised her for it, especially for only being an apprentice for two sunrises. She remained proud of her feat, knowing inside she deserved it rather than the queens and elders who did nothing but laze around camp all day. It was then that _he_ barreled down the slope. _He_ came into the grassy hollow, in his jaws the plumpest rabbit Ivypaw had seen. Her unusually coiled tail lashed, already preparing for the barrage of cheers directed solely towards _him_. Already Gorseflame, one of WindClan's best hunters, came down to praise _him._

"Wow, Fleetpaw!" Ivypaw heard him exclaim. "That's got to be the largest rabbit anyone's ever seen! Did you catch it?"

Her green eyes flashed with hatred as she saw the sandy brown tom bob his head, a signal he truly had caught the rabbit. His mentor, Dewdrop, came bounding down the slope behind him. "He did!" she exclaimed, purring with pride. "He saw it over by the ridge. I was amazed at his stalking ability; only a two day old apprentice and he caught _this_!" She extended a furry blue-gray paw at the white lump in her apprentice's jaws. She nuzzled his cheek with affection and purred again, "Why don't you take it to the elders and tell them how you caught it all by yourself, hmm?"

Fleetpaw nodded, tail held high as he pranced off. The sight of the tom made Ivypaw want to gag. He was so full of himself and no one gave two mouse tails about her. As far as the rest of WindClan was concerned, Ivypaw didn't exist. Not when Fleetpaw was alive to make these amazing feats. It was then she looked down at the mouse; shredded and unrecognizable due to her silent fit. Growling, she whisked it aside, thinking of the outcome if she were the one getting praised and acknowledged. With deliberate steps, the silver, black and white apprentice stormed her way over to the elders den, catching the conversation.

"-next thing I know, I've caught the thing with a swift bite to the neck and dragging it off to Dewdrop." Ivypaw bristled at _his_ voice, eyes glowing green with envy.

"Well it's delicious, youngin!" chirped Orangefur- the oldest elder who still had a cheery disposition unlike Burnheart who offered a grunt of agreement. Ivypaw poked her head inside, trying not to recoil with rage as she spotted Fleetpaw with his chest puffed out.

"Excuse me, Fleetpaw," she called in a sweet tone, hiding the malice with a bright smile. "Can I see you out here for a moment?"

"Sure," smiled the sandy brown tom, dipping his head to the elders on his way out, brushing his tail against Ivypaw's flank as he passed. She stiffened and quickly turned around to exit, taking the lead out of camp with quick strides. Once past the gorse barrier, Ivypaw whirled around, shoving the tom against the heather with a growl. Fleetpaw was knocked to his paws, blindly looking up at his fellow apprentice in confusion.

"Ivypaw? What are you-"

"Zip it!" Ivypaw snapped, looming over the tom with a glare, a paw with unsheathed claws held against his chest. "You know very well what you're doing. Do you have any idea what it's doing to _me_?"

"I-" Fleetpaw tried to explain, cut off again.

"Quiet! I go out solo hunting, coming back with a mouse or two, doesn't that seem praise worthy? Especially for a two day old apprentice," Ivypaw continued. "I guess it means nothing when compared to the likes of you. You! And that stupid rabbit! 'Next thing I know, I've caught the thing with a swift bite to the neck and dragging it off to Dewdrop!'" she mimicked his voice, sounding snotty and arrogant. "Do you know how many times my triumphs have been overshadowed by yours?" Subconsciously, Ivypaw released her grip, sitting down with her head lowered. "Well, do you?"

"I...I'm sorry," Fleetpaw rolled to his paws, facing the silver, black and white apprentice with remorse in his tone. "I...didn't know you were so affected by me. I wasn't trying to overshadow you. I just wanted to be the best in WindClan. Silly dream considering every other cat wants the same thing. But, you never said anything to me about it until now so I always assumed I was doing no harm. Sorry to have hurt you." Shifting closer, he lightly bumped noses with the she-cat, sitting in silence for the next few minutes.

The green cloak of envy disappeared, any thoughts of hatred fading and replaced with warmth. "Thank you," Ivypaw mewed softly, listening to the soft breeze around them.

_So the envious Ivy forgives Fleet. Daww...But for those who know I like putting references to other stories, you should know that these two are Ivytail and Fleetfoot in one of my other challenges called _Fictional Tails._ And this is also my first challenge for the Tribe of Snow and Hail. So there you go..._

_-Spark Of Blooming Wildfire (Tribe of Snow and Hail)_


End file.
